Wrong Name!
by Marfie82
Summary: Ladybug finally begins to give in to Chat Noir's charms and desires...until she says the wrong name! Aged up LadyNoir/Adrienette gets hot n heavy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As they bounded over the rooftops of Paris, Ladybug couldn't help looking at Chat Noir. They had been doing this for over five years now and, as they had matured, they had filled out. Ladybug couldn't help surreptitious glances at her partner. He was taller, becoming more muscular and she couldn't help but feel stirred deep inside. Her head was furiously loyal to her feelings for Adrien, but her body was responding more and more strongly to Chat Noir.

After five years she still hadn't been able to tell Adrien about her feelings for him. She had thought to try and forget all about him by exploring things with Luka, but after only a couple of dates it just hadn't felt right and she had told him that a relationship between them was never going to develop. Luka had been so hurt by Marinette's rejection that he had gone off to music school in another city and she hadn't seen much of him since. Lots of boys had asked her out in the intervening years, but she had turned them all down, comparing them disfavourably to Adrien and being unable to move on from him. To distract herself she had thrown herself into her job as Ladybug and into her fashion designing. She had won a scholarship to a fashion school and was doing really well. She had designed a Ladybug themed ball dress that had wowed her teachers and been exhibited in a show to a very responsive audience who were all now talking about her as being the next big noise in Parisian fashion. This had led to her receiving several offers of places at bigger fashion schools in London, New York and Milan, but she had turned them all down. If she left Paris she couldn't be Ladybug anymore. And she would be far away from Adrien...

Adrien was still modelling and she saw him on photoshoots around Paris fairly often, but, to her sorrow, only saw him occasionally with friends. He was still living at home with his father instead of going off to a university in another city like everyone thought he would. He had also turned down a spot on the French fencing squad for the next olympics and no one knew why. He seemed content to stay in Paris despite most of his friends having moved on.

Ladybug and Chat Noir finished their evening patrol of Paris.

'Can I tempt you to a night-cap, Milady?' Chat gave that little wry smile of his that hinted at so much more.

'I have a lot of work to do, deadlines to meet,' she sighed.

'That's not a no...' Chat smiled.

'I've told you that I'm in love with someone else, Chat, and I don't think it would be a good idea for us to mix business with pleasure.'

Chat moved closer to her, now with a serious expression on his face.

'You've told me that you've been in love with someone else for years, Milady, but you've never mentioned anything about that ever turning into a relationship. Whoever this boy is, if he hasn't swept you off your feet by now, he isn't going to and he isn't worth it. You can't keep waiting for something that will never happen and postponing the rest of your life. I'm here now and I'm in love with you. I would treat you like a goddess and worship you every day if you let me.'

The intensity of Chat's words and his eyes as he spoke them sent electric shocks through Ladybug's body. Heat rushed between her legs, she began to breathe faster and could feel her mouth going dry.

Chat gazed into her eyes. He could happily spend the rest of his life looking into those bluebells. He leaned in towards her and, as she flicked her tongue to wet her lips he could not help but place his gently on hers.

His kiss startled Ladybug, but she didn't pull away. It was so gentle and sent shock waves right through her body. She gasped and leaned into it. Something about it felt right. It grew more intense. Both Ladybug and Chat sank into the kiss, Chat cupping Ladybug's face in his hands to pull her closer into him. His tongue gently flicked hers and she let out an involuntary moan, the sound of which reverberated through Chat Noir and sent a rush of heat through his body.

Ladybug ran her hands around his back. She could feel the muscles through his suit that she had seen and couldn't help looking at whenever she was with him. She moved her arms around his neck and he lifted her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he growled into the kiss. She could feel him hard against her and her arousal flowed. She squeezed her legs tighter. Chat kissed down her neck and drove against her. She could feel herself begin to climax, rubbing against him. She threw back her head in pleasure.

'Adrien...' she groaned.

Chat Noir pulled away and the stunned expression of his face made Ladybug clap her hand over her mouth, horrified at what she'd done.

'Chat, I...' she began.

'Adrien? W-why did you say that name?'

'I'm so sorry, Chat, I did not mean to call you his name.'

'That's his name? The boy you love?'

She nodded, unable to think of any words for the situation.

'The boy you've loved for years instead of me?'

'Yes.'

'Does he have a surname?' Chat asked in a quiet voice.

'Agreste,' said Ladybug. She couldn't deny Chat when she had done this to him. The frozen look on his face made her stomach sink.

'I don't know what to say Chat.'

Chat didn't say another word to her. He sprang off the rooftop and was soon out of sight. Ladybug sank to her knees and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dark by the time she recovered enough to go home. She swung in through her rooftop window and sank onto her bed.

'Spots off.'

Ladybug disappeared and Marinette curled up in a ball, shaking with tears.

'It'll be ok, Marinette,' Tikki tried to reassure her mistress. Tikki had known for years that Chat Noir and Adrien were one and the same person, but couldn't tell Marinette. No one knew about Marinette's love for Adrien like Tikki. Marinette didn't answer. She could only cry. Tikki lay sadly beside her.

Chat Noir swung into the window of his enormous bedroom in his father's mansion.

'Claws in.'

He sank back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

'I'm so hungry I could eat a whole camembert!' declared Plagg, darting in the direction of the cupboard in which Adrien kept pieces of cheese for him to refuel after transformations.

'What am I going to do, Plagg? I don't know whether to be elated or devastated! The woman I love loves me, but doesn't know I'm me, and I can't tell her I'm me and I don't know who she is so I can't tell the other her...does any of this even make sense?'

'This is why I stick to cheese. It's way less complicated. And so creamy...' said Plagg, throwing a piece of cheese in the air and catching it in his mouth.

'Thanks for the help,' Adrien snapped sarcastically. He covered his face in his hands and cried out in frustration.

Plagg swallowed his cheese. He felt bad for Adrien. He had watched the torment of Adrien's unrequited love for Ladybug for years. It made him sad as he was so fond of his master and didn't like to see him hurting.

Adrien replayed that amazing kiss in his mind. Although he was frustrated and confused as to what to do next, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the sweetness of Ladybug's lips on his. He remembered her moans of pleasure and his own arousal at the sound. He became aroused again thinking about it and got up to relieve his frustrations in a long, hot shower.

Marinette struggled to concentrate the next day. Not only was she still upset by what she'd done to Chat Noir the night before and frozen look on his face, but she couldn't stop thinking about how good that kiss had been. The feel of Chat Noir's tongue gently grazing hers and his hands on her...it sent warm electricity straight to her core. She almost moaned again in pleasure. She pictured Chat Noir, his broad shoulders, solid muscle, great ass...

_Stop it!_ _I need to concentrate on my work!_

She was becoming wet and aching... She thought about what could have happened with Chat Noir if she hadn't have moaned out Adrien's name...his hand moving slowly down her body...she remembered how hard he was pressed against her and she bit her lip imagining him sliding inside her... Wait! How would that even work in their magic suits? As if this all wasn't complicated enough! She had spent time with Chat Noir as Marinette and he had never given her any indication that he was interested romantically in her, only Ladybug. Even if she was starting to have feelings for Chat as Ladybug, they wouldn't be able to give in to their passions and urges without unmasking and revealing their identities to each other - what if he was so disappointed that he rejected her when he found out she was Marinette? Then she would be no nearer being with Adrien and would have lost Chat Noir as well.

Chat had said something that she couldn't stop thinking about, though. _If he hasn't swept you off your feet by now, he isn't going to and he's not worth it_.

Was Chat right? Was it time to truly accept that it was never going to happen with Adrien? If she was never going to move on from Adrien, and she didn't stop comparing all other boys to Adrien, she would end up alone. With a hamster.

Adrien had lain awake most of the night. He couldn't stop thinking about Ladybug. He realised that if he was the one she loved, she hadn't been swept off her feet by him. He was the one who wasn't worth it. Obviously he knew her in real life. How could he not know who she is? Surely he would notice the same character, heart and passion he loved in Ladybug in someone he knew? Over the next few days he would be looking closely at every girl he spoke to, wondering if she was his Bugaboo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neither relished the idea of their next superhero patrol. Awkward wasn't the word! They said very little to each other and Ladybug could barely look him in the eye. They kept the patrol short. Chat Noir didn't feel like going home to dwell on his problems, so he did what he often did when he wanted company. He went to Marinette's house. She always knew how to make him feel better when he was low. She was so awesome.

He was just about to jump across to her balcony when he saw Ladybug swing around the back of the chimney pot and land there.

_I didn't know Ladybug and Marinette knew each other_.

He couldn't resist moving closer to try to overhear. He knew he shouldn't, but it might give a clue as to who Ladybug was in real life and at this point he really had to find out her true identity. He crept around the side of the building, hanging on with his claws, to peek through the window. He saw Marinette standing in her bedroom changing into her pyjamas. He knew the gentlemanly thing to do would be to look away while a lady was changing. But he couldn't take his eyes off her as she stripped off her clothes revealing divine curves that made Chat Noir purr involuntarily. She put on her pyjamas and sat on the bed. She moved her lips as if talking to someone, but Chat Noir couldn't see anyone else in the room. Where was Ladybug? Then he saw it. A small ball of red floating in mid-air next to Marinette. He recognised instantly what it was. A Kwami. The realisation flooded through his mind in an overwhelming rush. Marinette WAS Ladybug! Ladybug WAS Marinette! He lost his grip on the wall and plummeted towards the ground, just regaining enough composure in time to prevent his hitting the pavement, and sank down with his head in his hands. This was insane! Ladybug and Marinette were the same person. He was in love with Marinette. And Marinette was in love with him! On the one hand, this made the awkward situation between them much simpler. One the other hand - how could he have not known he was in love with Marinette?! It was so obvious now that he thought about it. He had always been drawn to her, cared about her and about how she felt about him. He had been so distracted by Ladybug that he had been blind to what his heart had been telling him for years.

He made his way home and collapsed on his bed, making plans for the next day.

The next morning in the studio Marinette couldn't stop thinking about how awkward patrol with Chat Noir had been the evening before. They had barely spoken to each other and then only said what directly related to their patrol.

She doodled absently as she gazed out of the window. After a couple of minutes she looked down at her paper. She had drawn a cat.

She couldn't concentrate on work today. Maybe a walk in the park would help to clear her head and spark some inspiration.

She walked down the steps outside the building holding her sketchpads and looking down at the ground. Miserable.

_Thud_

Marinette collided with something solid and fell backwards. Before she could hit the ground she was caught by a strong arm that swept her back onto her feet and held her steady. She looked up.

Adrien.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was looking at her with real intensity. Deep into her eyes.

Adrien kept his arm around Marinette as he gazed deeply into her eyes. Ladybug's eyes. How could he not have seen all along that they were one and the same whenever he had looked into Marinette's eyes? He would kick himself forever for all the time that had been wasted. She looked back at him. He cupped her face in his hand and brought her lips to his.

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise at the kiss. Was this really happening? Was the love of her life really kissing her? The sketchbooks fell out of her arms as she threw them around his neck, closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Electricity and warmth coursed through her body like lightening. Her mind emptied as she was enveloped by the sensations of the moment.

Adrien felt the reverberations of Marinette's moan vibrate through his body just as he had when Chat Noir had kissed Ladybug. There could be no mistake. This was his love. Heat rushed through his body as he tasted her. Devoured her. She had left her hair loose today and his hands ran through it, as if trying to pull her even closer to him. He needed her like he'd never needed anything in his life before.

They came out of the kiss and looked at each other. Neither of them said a word, but their eyes spoke volumes.

Five minutes later they were in a suite in Le Grand Paris Hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adrien took Marinette's lips to his once more. His tongue gently explored her mouth. He kissed down her neck as she moaned blissfully. He would never get tired of hearing that sound. His lips moved back to hers and he gently bit her lower lip.

Her hands ran through his hair, then down his back and around to his chest. She could feel his heart thumping. She could also feel something beginning to press against her a little lower down.

Adrien stood back for a second and looked at Marinette. Her hair was slightly disheveled after his hands had run through it and the subtle shade of lipstick she wore was a little smeared over her mouth. She had never looked more beautiful. He threw off his shirt and pulled off hers. He could see her nipples were hard through her bra. He needed to taste them. He laid her on the enormous bed and kissed down her neck as she moaned once more. His hand gently released her breast from her bra and he lapped at her nipple. Sucking it. Grazing it with his teeth.

Heat shot to Marinette's core. She could feel her panties becoming moist with her arousal and she spread her legs around Adrien. His tongue felt so good on her nipple. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. If it was all a fantastic dream, she certainly didn't want to wake up. Why had Adrien suddenly come to her?

_Stop thinking, Marinette, and just relax and enjoy it! This is what you've been dreaming about for the last five years! Go for it!_

Adrien was a little startled when Marinette suddenly sat up.

_Have I done something wrong? Have I hurt her? Does she not want this?_

But Marinette merely wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him. She nibbled his lip and his ear lobes, kissing down his neck. She ran her hands over his chest and around his back. She pulled him close to her and his arms wrapped around her. He undid her bra and pulled it off her. He was already getting hard, but seeing her beautiful breasts, round and perfect, made him even harder. His cock was straining against his jeans and he needed to release it. As if reading his mind Marinette began to undo his belt. In another minute they had each others jeans off and Marinette gasped to see how hard and huge Adrien was. Her sex throbbed and she ached to feel him inside her. She had to touch it. She wrapped her hand around it and stroked and squeezed gently. Adrien groaned in pleasure and sank his lips into her neck. His hand ran down her back and into her panties and squeezed her firm ass. He withdrew the hand and moved it around to the front. His fingers gently traced the shape of her lips through her panties. The soft fabric was wet. He pushed her on her back again with a smile and took the panties off. He ran a finger down her stomach, over her mound of soft black hair and gently over her opening. She was so wet she felt like silk. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He ran his other hand over her thigh and began to kiss his way down it towards her glistening sex. He had to taste her. He sank his lips onto her and lapped with his tongue.

_My God she tastes exquisite!_

Marinette moaned in pleasure and ran her hands through her hair, throwing her head back into the bed.

Adrien grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her deeper onto his mouth.

Marinette moaned again, grinding into him with her hips.

She was going to come.

Adrien felt her throbbing around his tongue as she shuddered and cried out in her orgasm. He smiled and kept licking her.

Marinette's arms collapsed on the bed as the hazy warmth spread through her body.

_That was awesome!_

Adrien rose on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned in to kiss her. Marinette's arms were still spread out on the bed, useless as her body still recovered from her orgasm. Adrien lay beside her and ran his fingers down her body once more. He lingered a little around her still hard nipples, then moved on down. He circled her sex with the pad of his finger before beginning to explore.

Marinette moaned and kissed him harder as she felt his finger gently sink inside her.

She was unbelievably wet as Adrien pushed gently deeper and deeper.

_She's so tight..._

He was aware that he was quite a big boy and knew that she would need to be made ready to receive him if he didn't want to hurt her. He pushed gently with a second finger.

'Yes...' Marinette moaned out as Adrien moved his fingers inside her, preparing her for him. It felt so good. She had played with herself before - always thinking about Adrien - and it had felt good. But Adrien felt better. She reached down and took his hard, throbbing cock in her hand. She stroked it and ran her thumb over the tip where beads of pre-cum were coming out. Adrien moaned. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Adrien reached down to his jeans on the floor and Marinette heard the tear of a condom packet.

Adrien got up on his knees and moved between her legs. He stroked her with his cock, finding her opening. In a moment he sank deep inside her. They both gave a cry of pleasure. He moved faster, thrusting inside her. She threw her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside her. They were both lost in sensation and pleasure. Adrien thrust harder and deeper. Desiring her. Needing her. Needing to lose himself in her. This was the happiest he had been in his life. His Marinette.

Marinette pulled him close to her. Desiring him. Needing him. Needing him to be as close to her as possible. Her dream had come true. Her Adrien.

Marinette gave a cry of pleasure as she reached another orgasm and Adrien could not hold his any longer. He gave a groan as he shuddered. His seed exploding from him.

Adrien collapsed to Marinette's side and put his arms around her, pulling her into his body. He couldn't let go of her just yet in case she disappeared and this had all been a dream.

They lay in silence for several minutes.

'I love you, Marinette,' said Adrien at last as he brushed a hand through her hair.

Marinette no longer stuttered her words. 'I love you, too'.

'Before we can move forward, though,' he said, standing up, 'there is something I have to tell you. Well, show you would be easier.'

He took a deep breath.

'Plagg, Claws Out!'


End file.
